


i'm useless but not for long, the future is coming on

by idawastaken



Series: Genderfluid Tommy [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Genderfluid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, We Die Like Men, big men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawastaken/pseuds/idawastaken
Summary: Tommy finally decides to come out as genderfluid to Tubbo. Eret encourages them.title from clint eastwood by gorillaz
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Genderfluid Tommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i'm useless but not for long, the future is coming on

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today to Eret streaming, I love it here.

"Hello?"

Tommy snickers at Tubbo's groggy voice coming through the speakers and hears Tubbo huff and shift in bed. "Hey, big man. Did I wake you up?"

Tubbo hums and yawns. "Yea, I stayed up late playing on the SMP with Ranboo, but I'm awake now anyway, so what's up?"

"Uh, well... could we maybe video call, because I wanted to tell you something...", Tommy trails off, fidgeting with their hands in their lap. She's really nervous. She knows Tubbo would be supportive of him, it was his best friend after all and they knew the older boy well, but... they still couldn't help but fear what might happen if Tubbo wasn't supportive. 

He's shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Tubbo sitting up in bed, the bedsheets rustling loudly. She bites her lip and patiently waits as Tubbo seems to stand up. "I'm gonna call you on discord when I've gotten ready, big man. I look and feel like shit."

Tommy snorts and hums. "Okay, oh and drink some water."

Tubbo laughs. "I will."

Tommy huffs as Tubbo hangs up and goes to message Eret. 

'I woke Tubbo up and he's calling me again after geting ready... I cant take this, Eret D:'

'Aw come on, Toms. You've got this. You're a big man!'

Tommy smiles and nods. 'You're right, I am a big man, big man! Thanks <3'

He closes the chat and stands up to sits down at his desk. They open discord and bite their nails nervously. Their phone vibrates and she turns to look at his. It's a text from Eret. 'I can practicly see you biting your nails, Toms.'

He huffs and pulls his fingers away from their mouth, choosing to put them in their lap instead and play with a bracelet his parents had gotten him a week before. She jumps as Tubbo calls her on discord and accepts it with a smile.

They grin at the sight of a Tubbo smiling at the camera, wearing the dinosaur sweatshirt he and Ranboo had gotten. The two boys had also ordered her one to her house and she couldn't wait to finally have it arrive. "Hey, Tubbzo!"

"Hey, big man! What was it you wanted to talk to me about?", the older of the two exclaims excitedly and Tommy smiles at his greeting, instantly calming down again.

He takes a deep breath. 'You've got this.', he thinks and clears his throat.

"I'm genderfluid, I go by any pronouns."

The call is silent for a few seconds and Tommy watches as Tubbo blinks a few times, eyes wide. 

"That's... that's cool, dude. When did you...?", Tubbo starts and Tommy beams.

"When did I figure it out?", Tommy asks and Tubbo nods quickly. Tommy hums. "Well, maybe a few months ago? I honestly don't know, but Eret and I talked about the good old rainbow community and then pronouns and... it just happened."

Tubbo smiles fondly. "That's so cool, dude, honestly. But... does that mean I can call you 'Big Woman' now?"

Tommy bursts out laughing and Tubbo joins in. Once they calm down, Tommy huffs. "I guess so. But just in private, you know?"

Tubbo nods. "Of course. So... Eret helped you figure this out? I didn't know you two were close at the time. I mean, now, of course, you've been talking about them a lot, but a few months ago?"

Tommy rubs his chin and rests it on his arm afterward. "Yea, no, we weren't as close then, but we still talked pretty often if I think about it. She's been so helpful and I honestly see her as an older sibling."

Tubbo coos and Tommy flushes. "Aww, Tommy. That's so wholesome."

Tommy huffs and pouts. "No, it's not!"

Tubbo grins and leans back in his chair. "So, who have you told about it?"

"Only you, Eret, and my parents know.", Tommy says and Tubbo gapes.

"Not Wilbur, Phil, and Techno?"

He shakes his head and grimaces. "I'm kind of dreading that, big man."

Tubbo hums quietly and thinks for a moment. "I'm pretty sure they'll be supportive. Everyone on the SMP is supportive of LGBTQ+."

Tommy nods. "Yea, I'll probably come out to them next." 

Tubbo smiles encouragingly and Tommy has to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. "Thank you, Tubbo."

"Aye, you don't gotta thank me, big woman. Now, wanna play some bedwars with me?"

"Skywars?", Tommy asks and pouts, grinning as Tubbo rolls his eyes at them.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
